Rebirth is Imminent
by Character Assassination
Summary: I will not die in vain. I will go back to the past. I will become the most powerful shinobi in the world. I will make them respect me; I will make them FEAR me. I am NARUTO.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone, have fun reading my fic.

**Prologue**

* * *

You survey the land that lies before you. The Iwa army is at your front gates, almost within firing range. 

At the back of the army stand the Tsuchikage and the remnants of the Akatsuki: Pein, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, and Madara. They, as you do, await the upcoming battle patiently.

Smiling slightly, you leap off of the Fourth Hokage's head and land quite casually on the ground. You walk towards the gates, where the samurai the Fire Daimyo has lent Konoha await the Iwa samurai calmly. Next to the samurai, stand a large group of chuunin and jounin, ready to battle. Kakashi is standing at the head of the nin, calmly issuing orders.

You walk until you are right next to Tsunade and the rookie nine, plus Neji and Lee.

"Are they ready?" you ask Tsunade.

Tsunade glances at you before returning her gaze to the assembled nin. "They are ready. This will be a huge battle, the last one of my lifetime."

You chuckle quietly. You look at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was elected by the council to be the next Hokage, and he is currently undergoing training. Bastards…that job should have been yours.

"Are you all ready?"

The rookie nine smirk and nod yes.

"Well, then you are all fools," you tell them.

"What?!" comes the indignant response from many of them.

Chuckling some more, you motion towards the horizon. "You all have been in battles, you have fought many enemies, but you have not faced what we are facing today. The Iwa army will be completely decimated by us, but the Akatsuki will most assuredly rip the flesh from our bones."

"We have Sasuke-kun and he is extremely strong, he killed Orochimaru, Naruto!" screeches that damn banshee, Sakura.

You don't give her a reply…that would be talking to someone beneath you, which you try to keep to a minimum these days. No, instead you walk towards Choji and Lee. Once you reach them, you give both of them a hug.

"You two were the best friends I have ever had. I think Ino is a loser and a dumb bitch for never taking notice of your love, Choji. I think Sakura is the stupidest person to grace the Earth for not accepting your love, Lee," you tell them.

Choji has lost all the fat he had when he was a child. He is still big, but it is mostly muscle. But more than the way he looks is how big his heart is. Ino was most assuredly stupid for not wanting Choji.

Lee is now much more normal looking. He had thrown away the green spandex suit and lost the bowl cut, stating he wanted to carve out his own path instead of following others on their paths. The biggest surprise, to you at least, was when he had ripped out the fake caterpillar-like eyebrows and thrown them in the trashcan. Sakura was most assuredly blind, you decided.

The two clap you on your back, and you disengage from the group hug. You wave to Tsunade and start to run. You run towards the main gate. Once reaching the gate, you jump over it, starting the attack.

The Iwa army stares at you, wondering what the hell is going on you are sure, as you rush towards them. You draw your katana and leap into the midst of the samurai.

Slash, cut, dismember. Your sword moves lightning fast, killing and heavily injuring all in your path. You notice some Iwa nin are converging on your position and you decide it is time to pull out the big guns.

You laugh loudly and point your left hand, the free hand, towards the Iwa nin. "_Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryuha (_Evil-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave)," you shout. A huge purplish black dragon erupts forth from your arm and travels at a frightening speed towards your enemies.

Your dragon, your second strongest jutsu, hits the Iwa nin and samurai. The dragon explodes, killing many, many Iwa warriors. Trees, plants, animals are all also devastated by your attack. It now looks as if the Iwa attackers are missing a large chunk of their attack force.

Laughing crazily, you resume attacking. Your katana weaves in and out, slicing and dicing, quite literally carving the flesh off of your enemies. Samurai are now scrambling to get out of your way, even trampling their comrades. Yes, your plan is going quite well. You continue killing, nay, slaughtering those who are in front of you.

Then you notice, more Iwa nin are heading your way, quite a few already surround you. You know just the jutsu to deal with them.

You quickly sheathe your katana, and sign a large amount of seals in a few seconds. You clap your hands together and yell, "_Suiton: Shin'en Taisou_ (Water Release: Abyss Grand Funeral)."

Your chakra mixes with the water molecules in the air, and suddenly a huge amount of water crashes down, around you. The water quickly flows around a large amount of your enemies, and then in a way quite similar to Gaara's desert funeral, crushes the bodies of the Iwa warriors. You smile at the damage the jutsu has caused. Now water and crushed bodies cover the battlefield. Redrawing the katana, you charge at a group of samurai, eager to cut them down. They offer you little challenge.

You continue cutting down more enemies and then you reach your destination: the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage steps forward, and the Akatsuki disappear, no doubt to engage the high ranking nin of Konoha.

"Are you ready for death, Umara Urahara?" you politely ask the Tsuchikage, to get a rise out of the old bastard.

"I am old; I have been ready for death for a long time, Uzumaki-san. But that is for a different date, today is **your** death day," replies the smug old bastard.

You nod, knowing this will be a good fight. You rush forward with your katana ready to taste the blood of Urahara. Urahara does not move, confusing you, but you rush forward nonetheless. You, once you are right next to him, swing you sword, which Urahara calmly blocks with his forearm. You leap back, putting a safe distance between the two of you, and openly gape in amazement. Your katana is the masterpiece of Shogo, the greatest swordsmith in all the nations.

"How did you block my katana?" you ask in pure amazement.

Urahara openly laughs at you and raises his arm to show you that his forearm is covered by…dirt. You are now most definitely confused.

"It is dirt and metal mixed with my chakra," explains Urahara, the smug bastard.

You sigh, knowing the battle just got more complicated. But, you are Uzumaki Naruto, had nothing has ever before stopped you from winning, so you try to maintain a cocky attitude.

You smile openly at Urahara, taunting him, "You think that some dirt will stop me, think again, Kage of a now dead army."

You leap forward, slashing downwards with your katana. Predictably, Urahara blocks with his left forearm, the one covered in the dirt metal chakra shield…thingy as you have now decided to call it. Smiling even more widely now, you open your mouth, "_Kuchisaki ofu Kami_ (Mouth of God)." A chain shoots out from your mouth, and then it splits into four different chains, equipped with poisoned kunai at the ends.

Urahara blocks three out of four of the chains with a kunai, his right arm weaving furiously. But one poisoned kunai scratches his calf. You bound away, knowing that the battle just got a little easier.

You breathe deep, as pressing your katana against the Tsuchikage's shield thing, while doing a very taxing jutsu, caused you to use up a lot of chakra and energy. All in all, it was not a very easy plan to pull off, and you would have to stay alive long enough for the poison to start effecting Urahara.

Urahara stands up straight, taking a deep breath, as if trying to pull in strength from the surrounding air. You wait patiently for him to say something.

Urahara whispers something and then slams the ground with his palm. Three huge slabs of stone come pelting towards you. You leap over the first, slice through the second, and get hit by the third.

You lay on the ground, wondering why you had not been able to dodge the last stone slab.

"Uzumaki," Urahara calls to you, "You couldn't evade the third, because of the simple sensory fooling genjutsu I used. It made your brain think, for a split second, that there was not third slab, allowing you to get 'reamed'."

Shit. You are facing a guy proficient in ninjutsu and genjutsu, and what the hell is up with 'reamed'? No old guy like Urahara should ever use slang like that. Poor form.

Groaning slightly, and forgetting about Urahara language use, you stagger to your feet. Those damn stone slabs caused more pain than expected. You waver a little bit once you are on your feet, but you manage to remain standing.

"Your stone slabs are worthless, they cause barely any damage," you boast, "Up till now, I have used some of the 32 godly jutsu I learned, but it is time for me to bring out all of my specialties."

"And what are those, dear Naru-chan," mocks Urahara.

Damn bastard with his mocking. He deserves to have his ass kicked all the way to hell and back. But no problem, you will show him.

"Those would be my seal mastery, and repertoire of jutsu, Urahara-teme," you reply, sneering at the old man."

The old man motions 'come hither' with his finger, a old and overused way to renew a fight, but what do you care. You smile at the old man, a smile that will let him know that you haven't even begun to put your heart into the fight yet.

You pull back your arm and launch you katana at Urahara, a move you are sure he was not expecting. You accelerate quickly, following just inches behind the katana. It is a move you like to call the 'ghost step', because the katana, once it gets close enough, will block Urahara's view and occupy his thoughts, leaving you to hit him with a deadly 'from the shadows' attack.

As expected, Urahara raised his left arm and deflected your katana. You don't mind though, as he is now open for your actual attack. You gather a small amount of chakra in your forefinger and quickly strike Urahara in the chest. Then you back away quickly, not stopping until there is 10 feet between the two of you.

"What…did…you…do?" asks Urahara, unable to move or talk normally due to the paralyzing wave of chakra you just pushed into his body.

Damn, you are really just that good. Focus!

"I paralyzed you, old fool, so that I can show you my strongest attack. It will be sure to decimate your pathetic body," you reply.

You pull your hands together and starting signing seals as fast as you can. This particular jutsu requires 324 seals. It's a powerful jutsu, but damned if it doesn't take a long time to set up.

Chakra starts building and swirling around your body. Your body slowly becomes surrounded by a chakra aura. The aura starts rising and rising…and rising, until it is nearly 100 feet high.

You raise your arms toward the sky. A large beam of chakra explodes from your hands and shoots up into the clouds.

Grinning, you bring you hands down and point them at Urahara. The bastard is twitching; you have to hurry, because it seems he won't be paralyzed for much longer.

You exhale, and then take a deep breath, before yelling, "_K__anadzuchi Kami_ (Hammer of God)!"

A large white beam shoots down from between the clouds, heading for Urahara. The man moves his leg slowly as his body starts to shake off the effects of the paralyzing chakra. However, before he is able to fully move, the large white beam, aptly named 'The Hammer of God' hits his position.

The ground explodes; dirt and debris fly outward in every direction. You raise your arms to cover your face as the explosion also pushes outward a huge gust of air. Your clothes flap around you crazily.

You smile, sure that the old man could not have survived your powerful attack. Debris continues to pass you, and the wind is still 'gusting' around. Suddenly something hard hits your arms, and then your face. The last thought you have is: what the hell hit me?

**.oOoOoOo.**

"Wake up Naruto," a voice orders.

You shake your head groggily, wondering what the hell happened. Damn, your head hurts like someone slammed it into the ground, over and over again.

You blink rapidly a few times, as your vision clears up. You then jerk back as Tsunade's face appears right above yours, not more than two inches away from your nose.

"Ahh!" you yell reflexively and try to scoot away, but you cannot move.

You then decide to stop moving and let Tsunade talk; maybe she can clear up what happened to you.

Tsunade smiles at you, before lightly flicking your forehead. While it was a light flick, it still hurt and you groan in pain.

"That was for being foolhardy, Naruto. You should have waited and attacked with the other shinobi of Konoha at your side."

You don't care about those other shinobi, all they have ever done is shun you.

Ignoring Tsunade's words, you decide to focus on what happened at the battle. "Obaachan, did I manage to kill the Tsuchikage?"

Tsunade gives you a small smile. "No, Naruto, you didn't kill him, but I have received reports that he is hurt and damaged beyond repair. Good job brat."

You give her a semi-fake smile, while inwardly groaning. You had wanted to blast that bastard Tsuchikage into a million pieces, but he must have been able to move before you 'hammer of God' hit him.

Tsunade moves away from you, so you get up, staggering unsteadily to your feet. You then take the time to look around. You are in a tent, a small one at that. There is not much else in the tent, other than the cot you were lying on and a table with a pitcher of water on it.

You shake your head and walk out of the tent, not saying another word to Tsunade. You have no friends, only acquaintances. You act like you still like Tsunade, but secretly, you will never forgive her for giving into the council and making Sasuke the next Hokage. She should have fought against the council harder.

The weather is calm and sunny. You look around and see many shinobi taking breaks and lying in the sun. You wish you could do the same.

"Naruto! You're alright, thank god!"

You turn and see Tenten running towards you. You frown, and start to walk away; however, fate as other plans. Tenten catches up to you and grabs your arm.

"Where are you going? I just want to talk to you," she insists.

You turn around and give her your most hate-filled glare. How dare she think it alright to approach you after what she had done?

"What do you want," you ask through clenched teeth.

Tenten drops your arm and assumes a sorry look on her face, too fucking bad for her, cause you are not going to fall for it.

"I am sorry for what I did, Naruto, why can't you forgive me?"

You scoff. Forgive her? Hell no. Fucking Hell No!

"I will never forgive, I will never forget. My trust is easily earned, but once broken, is broken for eternity," you tell her, breaking free of her grasp, and walking away.

You loved her once, you still kind of do, but what she did was unforgivable. She had you; she had even decided to share you with Temari. You did not force the issue, Tenten had decided on her own to share.

But then, you returned home one day, after a weeklong mission, and found her and Neji in bed together. That was the last time she was ever let into your house. Temari, almost 2 weeks later, cheated on you with Shikamaru, but you did not have to catch them. Shika's wife, Ino, told you to keep your cheating bitch away from her man.

You blackmailed Temari, and she eventually gave in and returned to Sand Village, where her two brothers no longer associated with her, and barely tolerated her presence.

You dislike women, that is a fact. You have had 4 relationships in your life, and every single time, the woman you thought you loved, cheated on you.

Shaking your head to clear the anger, you head for the meeting table for the shinobi commanders.

Entering the tent, you find the rookie nine, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune. You wonder how Tenten and Tsunade had gotten there before you, but it probably was the fact that you had been lost in your thoughts that had wasted time.

You stride in, head held high. You walk to the center and wait patiently as all talking quiets and all the shinobi turn their attention on you.

"Today is the second and last day of the war. I had hoped that we could have won the normal way, but it is not possible. Many Konoha shinobi have fallen to the Akatsuki members, and I must do something about it," you say.

Sasuke, the filthy rat bastard, decides to pipe up. "What can a dobe like you do about this anyways?"

You glare at the filthy rat bastard and dismiss him with a sneer. "I can end this war in two seconds. I will infiltrate the Iwa base, and kill the bastard, Urahara. Then I will activate my seals, and release my most powerful attack, _Houmurisaru_ (Oblivion). It will blow up my body and release all my chakra as a potent bomb force. Everyone nin in that area will die."

Kakashi looks at you, his one showing eye wide open in amazement.

"Tch, quite lying Naruto, if Sasuke can't do that, you can't either," states Sakura loudly.

You don't even look at her, the cheating whore. You dismiss her entirely by ignoring her.

"Kyuubi taught you this, didn't he," Gaara says quietly.

Kami bless Gaara, your one true friend.

"Yes, it is the end all be all of heavenly attacks. I will use it for a village that hates me, for people who despise me, for people who lied to me, for people who deserve death and torture. I will kill myself so that all of you may live. Just stay out of my way."

You have said your piece and you walk out. You immediately head for your tent, so that you can prepare the seals for your plan.

Entering your personal tent, you pull out a scroll from your pocket. It contains pictures of the numerous amount of seals you have to draw on your body to be able to use the jutsu rumored to even frighten Kami himself.

Setting the scroll on the ground, you grab a pot of ink and a brush from your backpack. You quietly slip off all your clothing and dip the ink into the brush. So begins your process of becoming a human devastation device. You have experience with seals, so you expect the process to take only a few minutes.

The brush moves back and forth, filling the air with the smell of ink. The brush weaves lines into intricate designs. The brush stops. It has fulfilled its purpose. The brush drops to the floor.

You stand, pulling your clothes back on. You are wearing a tight, black shirt and loose black pants. Your katana is strapped to your back. You pull on your gloves.

Sighing deeply, you walk outside of the tent. All your comrades are standing before you. They open their mouths, as if to say something, but you ignore them and disappear in a flash.

**.oOoOoOo.**

You appear on a tree branch not too far from the Iwa war camp. Your teleportation technique allows you to move from one location to location, wherever you have placed or carved a teleportation seal. Good thing that there are teleportation seals all over the forest that surrounds Konoha and Iwa's war camp.

It is the middle of the day, yet no one is stirring within the camp. You know that the wounded Iwa Kage must be holding back the attack until he can heal.

Good, the entire Iwa army will be caught unaware by you. You glance downward at the seals covering your body once more. You have placed a time travel seal underneath the bomb seals.

You didn't tell anyone, but you found the answer to time travel. It requires a time travel seal and then you have to kill yourself while the seal is active. Funny thing is that only about 5 people in the world know what the time travel seal looks like, and only you have the power to use it.

You cannot wait to die and travel back. Then you could show everyone the new and improved hardass Naruto who doesn't take shit from anyone. More importantly, though, you could stop all the heartbreak that you will receive.

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you prepare yourself for your finest and final hour.

Whoosh! You release a large breath of air. The preparations are done, you are ready for this. You are ready for the end of this battle and the beginning of your do-over in life.

You jump from tree branch to tree branch, noting that there are some Iwa sentries this far way from camp, but all of them are sleeping. Taking care to not make a sound, you pass these ninja with no difficulty.

You keep jumping until you reach the tree right above the first tent of the Iwa camp. You jump. And then there you are, right next to the guard tent of the Iwa camp. The master of the guard is sleeping, you can hear him snoring. Behind this tent lays all of the rest of the Iwa army.

Smiling lightly, you pass the guard tent, weaving your way through all the other tents on you path to the giant tent in the middle of the war camp. Urahara, the bastard Kage, is located there.

A samurai emerges from his tent, looking slightly sleepy, ready to wash his face in a nearby basin. You walk past him, and as he tries to cry out, you pull out your katana at a blinding speed and cut the samurai's throat. The samurai falls to the ground, obviously dead.

You don't even stop walking. All your actions are smooth, there is no hesitation. Today is a glorious day, and you intend to make it a day where all of Konoha will acknowledge that without you, they are nothing.

More men are emerging from their tents. You had hoped that they would have slept for a longer time. Since they are now awake, your journey to the Kage tent will be a little more anticipated than before.

It sucks, it sucks very badly indeed. Goddamn shinobi woke up at the worst part. Now you are going to have to kill them all. This is going to alert the Akatsuki and Urahara that you are coming.

Fuck! Fate is determined to make your life one giant fuck up.

You start running, pulling out your katana once more. The shinobi may have woken up, but they are still unready for battle. You, with your now superior jutsu abilities, make 10 shadow clones, kage bunshins. They all also have swords.

Without looking to see what havoc your clones are wreaking, you head for the largest group of shinobi and start cutting.

Shinobi go down, left and right, to the mighty swing of your katana. Some of your opponents attempt to utilize jutsu, but you are too fast for them to complete anything.

You are cutting off legs, arms, heads, and also cutting apart tents and other inanimate objects as you swing wildly with abandon. From the cries you hear coming from the other sides of the camp, it seems your bunshins are doing a good job.

As astonishing as it seems, more samurai and shinobi are emerging from their tents, and these ones look battle ready.

You are standing knee deep in dead bodies, your entire body covered in blood, but more enemies keep emerging. Shit, the battle just got a lot harder is your first thought.

Not moving an inch, you sheathe your katana and get ready to fire some jutsu to thin the ranks. However, before you start, 6 familiar figures appear before you. And since you have just plain amazing luck, those 6 happen to be the Kage and Akatsuki.

"Give up, (cough) Uzumaki, you're surrounded," yells a still slightly battered Urahara.

Guess there is no time like the present to put the final plans in motion. You channel some chakra to your time travel seal. It activates and will operate as soon as you die. You smile, from this point forward, you have nothing left to loose, nothing left to go back to. Your enemies do not know what they are about to face.

"Never, Urahara. Those who are brave, those who are truly god-like, never give up, never surrender. Instead, why don't you give up, because you will die if you don't," you say back to the smug bastard.

Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, steps forward. "Give in, Naruto-san. All we want is the Kyuubi located in your body. After we extract it, you can go free."

You ignore him. Instead you turn to Konan, the only female Akatsuki, even though Deidara was questionable, and wiggle your eyebrows at her. You give her a perverted grin and leer.

"Hey Konan, you're not bad looking. How about you and me go and get some food together. I promise to show you a better time than Pein. He has six bodies, but I can make hundreds of kage bunshins, if that's your fetish."

Konan jerks back, looking offended. You laugh.

"Come on, honey buns, fly over here with that paper and I can draw pictures of the good time I can show you."

You suck at being perverted, what can you say. However, Konan acts like a proper noble woman, so even your pathetic attempts to act like Jiraiya throw her off guard.

"Stop now, Uzumaki, I will not have you bad mouth my wife," says Pein threateningly.

Wife!? Well that's a new development. Pein was always so immersed in becoming a god that you were certain he had no idea that Konan loved him. But that apparently changed.

"Ah Pein, don't be a downer. Are you still mad that I masqueraded as an Iwa missing-nin and joined the Akatsuki? Are you mad that I successfully infiltrated the Akatsuki? Are you mad that while I was in the Akatsuki I put the moves on your wife? Or is it the fact that Konan wanted me so badly that she almost forgot about you that is lighting a fire under your ass."

Yup, you are a genius. If Pein thinks he can talk you down, then he has no fucking clue about anything. You are a fucking monster.

Pein, on the other hand, is not amused. He looks pissed, like royally pissed. Konan has a hand covering her mouth, keeping up that dainty lady image she so likes to use in public, even though you know she is anything but a lady.

The other Akatsuki members pay no attention to your banter with Pein, instead they systematically destroy your clones, who have continued to kill Iwa nin as you talk.

Urahara turns to Pein and starts talking in a whisper. You don't give a fuck. They will all die in a few minutes anyway.

A few seconds pass, and the other Akatsuki members return. Now Urahara, Pein, and the others let loose a huge torrent of chakra, showing off the strength of their reserves. They are bathed in the swirling chakra mix.

You watch disinterestedly. If this is a pissing contest, you will win hands down. Your Kyuubi augmented chakra dwarfs all the chakra that a nation of shinobi could produce. You are actually that damn powerful.

Itachi pulls out a short sword and rushes at you. You don't move. The sword buries itself, about six inches deep, into your stomach.

Itachi looks up at you, seeing as you are taller than him, with shock etched in his face. He honestly expected you to move. You laugh.

"Foolish weasel, you cannot kill me," you spit into his face.

You pull back your arm and backhand the little family killer across the face. Itachi goes flying. You pull out the sword from your stomach and cast it aside.

"Great little trainee you have Madara, he cannot even stab correctly. You sharingan users are pretty pathetic," you call out to Madara, the Obito-body inhabiting, kin-killing, one-eyed freak.

He does nothing. What the hell is up with him? Madara doesn't move, twitch, talk or anything to even give you an indication that he heard you. Grudgingly, you admit to yourself that you have to give the motherfucker some cool points for holding his indifferent aura.

"Do not underestimate me, Uzumaki," whispers Itachi into your ear.

Holy Shit! You step forward and turn around to look at the weasel. He looks perfectly fine. Also, he is floating a foot above the ground, which is why he was able to whisper into your ear.

You sigh. You are really getting tired of fighting Itachi. It's time to end it.

Jumping at Itachi, you pull back your hand and release a punch at the weasel's face. Itachi dodges it and moves away. Suddenly his body breaks apart into about 20 or so ravens. They fly over to Madara and reform into Itachi.

"Still using genjutsu mask your teleportation, Itachi…poor form," you tell the weasel while shaking your head. "Let me show you a real raven flock. It will take care of all these Iwa nin surrounding us."

You go through the seals and slap the ground, yelling, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: ChiKarasu Kaihou_ (Summoning technique: 1000 Raven Release)."

You stand up straight as a huge cloud of smoke surrounds you.

"Naruto-sama, you have called forth the Haka (Grave) Clan, what is it you require?"

The smoke clears to reveal 1000 ravens flying around in the sky as the largest raven, the leader, is before you asking your will.

"It is good to see you, Zetsumei (Death). I need you and your clan to kill as many of these Iwa-nin as you can," you tell him.

"It will be done, Naruto-sama." With that, Zetsumei takes to the sky with his brethren.

You then turn your attention to Itachi. "See Itachi, while you may use genjutsu ravens, I can summon the real deal."

In the background, you hear the screams of nin being pecked and ripped apart. You smile.

Pein clenches his hands and his face gets all angry and scrunched. It's funny; he looks like he is constipated.

"This ends now, Uzumaki."

Pein leaps forward, the rest of the Akatsuki following suit.

Madara appears behind you and punches you in the kidneys and damn does it hurt. You are sent flying upward.

Konan is above you, flying with those paper wings of hers. She rains down a huge amount of paper needs on you. They pierce your skin, and while they do not hurt too much, some of them are in some awkward places.

Itachi, who has his sword again, waits for you to hit the ground before stabbing you in the side with his sword.

Zetsu appears right next to your legs and bites a huge chunk of flesh off of your right leg. You cry out in pain.

Urahara is now on top of you, slamming chakra and earth enforced fists into your face.

Despite all of this, you smile. The time travel seal is active, your other seals are also ready.

A thought comes to your mind as you ready yourself.

"I will not die in vain. I will go back to the past. I will become the most powerful shinobi in the world. I will make them respect me; I will make them fear me. I am NARUTO."

Thus begins the end of the beginning.

You channel all the chakra you have to your seals. You entire body glows as the seals appear on your skin. All those who are attacking you back away.

"_Houmurisaru_ (Oblivion)," you manage to gasp out.

It's like the floodgates have opened. Chakra flows out of every pore in your body. You body starts to disintegrate and you acutely feel the pain of being ripped apart, atom by atom.

You feel the time travel see go into effect, and as you die and are whisked away to the past, you smile, ready for a better life.

**.oOoOoOo.**

A huge explosion rocked the forest around Konoha. Tsunade and most of the other nin watched as the smoke cleared. There was a huge crater, and the ground was broken and smoking.

"Well, I guess that's the way he would have wanted to go out," muttered Tsunade.

Every Iwa nin, all the Akatsuki were dead.

Tsunade sighed, already missing her favorite blonde. She turned and walked back to the Hokage Tower…ready to move on, as always.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, my name is Stryke. This is my first fic, so do give me feedback. It is second person POV, and the pairing is undecided, but I am sure it will include Anko. Until next chapter, Cya! 

PS. Has everyone read the newest manga. I am so fucking pissed, I wanted Sasuke to lose both of his eyes. That whole my hatred stops illusion bullshit is getting so overused. The naruto owner/writer seriously needs some new material. I like how Sasuke is so strong now, and he has all these new moves, and Naruto has no new moves, he just thinks a little more in battle, what the fuck is that shit. GO ITACHI!


	2. Fusing and Meeting

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I am a very busy person. I go to school from 7 AM to 3 PM, then I have boxing til 5 PM, then from 5 to 11 PM I have work, then from 11 to about 3 in the morning I have to study and do my homework. I am getting better at managing time so I should get chapters out at a quicker pace. Also this chapter is very fast paced. I like to get to the meat of stories so I don't waste time fluffing up chapters or events.

* * *

**Rebirth is Imminent**

"Run! You are no match for him. Take Tazuna and get back to Konoha!"

Ahhh. The sweet self-sacrificing words of Kakashi bring a light grin to your face. You open your eyes and survey the scene before you.

There, in front of you, is Kakashi stuck in a water bubble prison. Holding the prison is Zabuza. You are standing behind Sasuke and Sakura, with Tazuna standing off to the side. You get a strong sense of Déjà vu, as you have lived this scene before.

You then look down at yourself and sigh in disgust. You are wearing an orange jumpsuit and your body is pathetically weak. You have no muscle, no nothing. Your body is in no condition to fight the way you usually do. Not to mention the rituals you will have to perform once more to gain the Heavenly jutsu.

You have some chakra control, and it is enough to be a factor in this fight at least. Fuck being a wussy, loud-mouthed brat. You are going to show Konoha who their master is. You will show everyone why they should respect you, **fear** you. But for right now, you will settle for humiliating Sasuke.

"Yea, Sasuke, you and pinky should run away. You have no ability and would be a hinderence," you say.

Sasuke turns around and scowls at you, no doubt ready to say some scathing remark. However, being stupid, like you know he is, he has turned his back on Zabuza, and a water clone appears right behind Sasuke.

"LOOK OUT SASUKE!" yells Sakura.

She is so loud, the backstabbing banshee. You wonder if you should invest in some earplugs sometime soon.

The Zabuza clone kicks Sasuke in the back, knocking him to the ground. Sakura attempts to run forward to save her 'love', but the water clone appears right next to her and backhands her. She also falls to the ground.

You remember an easy jutsu from the future that could be used by anyone if they knew the secret behind it.

You mutter, "_Denkouhada_ (Lightning Skin)," under your breath, channeling chakra to augment your bioelectricity. Everyone person has bioelectricity, which their body generates, and _Denkouhada_ merely raises the amount your body makes and spreads it all over your skin, so anything you touch gets fried.

You are surprised that it works. It is the first time you have tried a jutsu you will learn in the future with your old, pathetic body. You feel good as the bioelectricity races through your body, raising brain function speed and physical speed. Now it's time to zap some water.

You run forward, launching yourself at the water clone. You think you hear the pink banshee screaming in the background about how you aren't strong enough to take down Zabuza, but you ignore her, which is quite the feat in itself.

You hit the clone with a super bioelectricity charged punch. BOOM! The clone explodes as lightning zaps its body into nothing. Everyone but you cringes and closes their eyes, most likely because when the clone exploded in a burst of water, a lot of electricity was released. You are used to this, so you don't even falter as you continue your charge towards Zabuza.

Unfortunately for you, as you near Zabuza, the demon of the mist opens his eyes. You have been found out. You decide that another plan of action is need and so you halt and jump backward, scrambling to reach your teammates.

You make it back to them without getting hurt and the first thing you do is pull down Sasuke a couple inches so he is at your height. Zabuza is now laughing and talking more trash, but you ignore him.

"Sasuke, we have to save Kakashi, and I have a plan."

Sasuke looks at you with scorn. He clearly does not think you could come up with a plan to save anyone. You will prove the bastard wrong, eventually, you will rip his lungs out with your bare hands, but that is a matter for another time.

"Just listen to me Sasuke. I am going to henge into a kunai. I want you to throw me, as a kunai, at Zubuza, but make sure he can dodge. Then throw another kunai. This time, make the kunai harder to dodge. Zabuza will drop the water prison and then I will do my electricity jutsu again."

Sasuke gives you a strange look.

"Fine, Dobe, but you _will_ teach me that jutsu when we finish this fight."

You resist the urge to laugh in his face. You could kick his ass to hell and back with one finger. The pretty boy has no idea who he is messing with. But for now, you will play the game; at least you will play his game until you own his little bitch ass.

"Okay."

You henge into a kunai, which makes you feel all cold and metal-like, as if your skin has turned to steel. Sasuke grabs you and throws you.

It feels as if you are flying. You watch as you head straight for Zabuza's forehead. You can see the surprise in Zabuza's eyes, no doubt from the fact that someone was still fighting him.

As predicted, Zabuza tilted his head to the side, and you sail past him harmlessly. As soon as you are a good distance from Zabuza, you unhenge yourself; landing on the surface of the lake.

You land on the surface of the lake and manage to stay atop the water by pushing chakra out of your feet. Damn! You almost sink. You then conveniently remember that you do not have the chakra control of your future self yet. You have to train your body once more.

Exerting much more control and thought to staying on top of the water then you should have, you almost miss your cue, however, a loud, "Shit!" from Zabuza jolts you from your reverie.

You push off, launching yourself high in the air; a perfect chakra-enhanced jump, if you do say so yourself (even if you got lucky with the chakra control). Quickly muttering, "_Denkouhada_ (Lightning Skin)," as you did before, you are ready to take down Zabuza.

Your jump takes you to Zabuza, who has let go of the water prison. You land right behind him, and as he turns and quickly tries to kick you in the head, you duck. His kick sails harmlessly over your head, and you leap forward, clasping Zabuza around his stomach. You let the bioelectricity flow from your body to his.

Zabuza throws his head back and lets out a fearsome scream. You smile as you continue to pump electricity into his body. After a little while, you realize you only have a little electricity left so you let go of Zabuza and jump away.

You run back to Tazuna. You pull out a kunai and keep your eyes open. Zabuza is on the ground, almost unconscious, but you know Haku is around somewhere.

"Good job, Naruto. That was a good plan," says Kakashi, bringing your attention to him. "Zabuza is almost unconscious. I'll take care of the rest."

"Whatever, Kakashi," you reply.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stares at you with undisguised hatred in his eyes. You smirk at the little bastard, and keep an eye out for Haku.

"Alright, Zabuza, let's see if you are dead yet," says Kakashi, walking over to Zabuza's body.

Suddenly two needles fly out from a nearby tree and lodge themselves in Zabuza's neck. A second later a hunter-nin appears next to Kakashi.

"Thank you for killing the Demon of the Mist, I have been hunting him for some time now," explains the hunter-nin.

You smile to yourself. Good ol' Haku. So far, this timeline is going exactly the same way that your original timeline did.

"No problem, I will let you take care of the rest," Kakashi assures Haku.

You shake your head and just start walking towards Tazuna's house. You ignore the others as they try to catch up with you.

Eventually you all make it to Tazuna's house. There, Tazuna walks up to the door and knocks on it.

Tsunami opens the door and yells out, "Father!" as she leaps forward to hug the old man.

You like Tsunami, she made you good food and never said any ill words to you. You stride in through the open door, leading your team in. The house looks the exact same as the first time you had been here.

"You can put your stuff in the rooms upstairs. The boys can share the first room and pinky can share the second room with your sensei," says Tazuna.

You nod and go upstairs. Upon entering the room, you throw your bag at one of the corners and turn around and leave. You brush past Sasuke without a word.

As soon as you reach the kitchen and dining room downstairs, the heavenly smell of cooked food hits your sensitive nose. Damn, you love food. You had forgotten for a while that in this timeline you are underappreciated and you have shitty food at home. Ramen is still god, but you have expanded your palate beyond the three minute meal.

"Oh my god, that smells great Tsunami-san," you gush as you rush over to the dining table and grab a plate of fresh, hot food. You start shoveling food into your mouth as fast as you can. Something about dying and going back in time really brings out the stomach monster in a person.

You look up and see that Tsunami is looking at you. She is smiling.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I always try my best at making good food." She turns to the stove, pouring some oil in a pan. "There is not a lot of food or money in Wave, but we do the best we can."

Yea, you sympathize with her. You know what it's like to not have a lot of money or food.

"Don't worry Tsunami-san, your cooking is superb," you tell her, hoping to ease her discomfort.

She does not turn back to look at you, but you see her nod her head at your compliment. You smile at nobody again and get up from the table.

You head for the door, but as you are about to leave, you are stopped by Sakura.

"Where are you going, Naruto. Sensei is sleeping, but he said we should all stay here and guard the house, just in case," she says softly.

Bitch! She can't tell you what to do! Wait! She just spoke to you **softly**. She's not screaming, yelling, or punching you. What the hell. You don't know how to react, so you file away her disturbing behavior in your must solve mysteries file.

"I am going out to train; I will be back in a little bit." With that said you push past her and walk out of the house.

**.oOoOoOo.**

You step into the clearing that is a little ways away from Tazuna's house. It is at the heart of the forest, the forest that, in your last life, Kakashi had trained you at. The clearing is much deeper into the forest, but you remembered how to get there.

As you walk to the middle of the clearing, you see that there is someone already there, no doubt waiting for you.

You walk up to the supposed stranger and give a little bow. The stranger bows back.

"Welcome Yang, it seems you already know about me," says the stranger while straightening out of his bow.

"Yes, I know who you are, Yin," you reply.

Yin smiles and then sits down on the grass. "How do you know about me already? I am surprised that you are here."

You also take a seat. "I remembered that in the future, before his death, Jiraiya told me that my other half, Yin, had appointed times and places to be present, in case I showed up. Then we would fuse together, becoming one person again, and reach our full potential."

"You are correct," says Yin, nodding his head, "But something bothers me. You just stated that you are from the future. How is that possible?"

"Come now, Yin, nothing is impossible," you reply, laughing loudly, "In the future, when we are joined and I am the master of the heavenly jutsu and a sealmaster, I will learn many powerful seals, including the time travel seal."

"Interesting, Yang, no doubt we are very powerful in the future."

You nod. "We are among the most powerful ninja in the world. Really the only threat to our power is Jiraiya, who is nearly unparalleled in his combat abilities."

You're telling the truth. In the future you are the either the first or second most powerful shinobi in the world. The only reason you don't know for sure is because you have never been in a real fight with Jiraiya.

"Hmm, that is good, I would not want us to become one person as we were at birth and still remain weak."

It's good to know that Yin is like you. Well, he should be like you since he is you.

"So how are we going to fuse Yin? I know how we did it in the future, but I was older then. How will it work with my body at this age?" you ask Yin.

Yin props his chin up on his hand, looking thoughtful. "I don't know, Yang. I could try to paint the seals on you so that they mirror mine and then we can synchronize our chakra and try the regular combining technique."

That sounds like it would work.

"Yea, let's try it. Are you prepared to do it now?"

Yin nods his head. You smile and stand up. Yin also rises to his feet.

"It will feel great to be whole again. I hate the feeling of feeling like you are only half of your true self."

"Yea, I know Yin, but this was the only way that father could contain all the chakra of that dumbass fox."

Yin nods his head. "You're right. It was the only way, but now we can become one again and join our powers. We will have great chakra control and my knowledge of seals will also become available to you. Not only that, but we will have stronger senses and stronger muscles."

You smile. "Yes, I cannot wait to feel whole again. Then we can show the pathetic Konoha citizens the true power of Namikaze Naruto."

Yin smiles broadly and gives a small chuckle. Then he pulls out a brush and some ink.

"Take off our jacket and t-shirt, and lay on the ground," he tells you.

You do as he says. You lay on the ground, which actually feels quiet good. There is something about lying on some soft grass during a sunny, breezy and calm summer day that makes you feel all sentimental inside.

"Don't fall asleep on me now," warns Yin. "You only get to lie down until I finish marking you, then you have to get back up. We will have a few last minute things to discuss."

You nod, not wanting to open your mouth and take your attention away from the great feeling of just lying on some soft grass.

You feel the brush move smoothly over your sink, depositing ink. You just relax, and take a breather, which is quite hard to do with the hectic life of being a ninja.

After a few minutes, Yin announces, "All done."

You get up, opening your eyes, getting used to the bright sun once more.

"Alright, time to get down to business," states Yin, appearing in your line of sight. "In that bag," he points to a bag not too far away from you, "there is a special kunai with the seal for our father's most legendary technique on it. Also, there is our sword, _Kuroken_ (Black Blade). Our Memories will combine, and you will learn of some of the spies I have already set up to serve us. Also, you should find some more spies in Wave, we will need them."

"Yea, I know. I can't wait to use Kuroken in battle again. I love that sword," you reply.

"Be careful. While fusing will make us much stronger, you will need to take at least a week or two to work out any kinks. Then we will be the strongest around," advises Yin.

"Okay, let's do this."

Yin steps closer to you, so that you two are only about a foot apart.

"Alright, pull up an aura of chakra that exactly equals mine. Then we will clasp our hands together and yell the jutsu. Are you ready?" asks Yin.

You nod and start channeling chakra. Across from you, Yin mirrors your actions. The birth of a god is near. Soon, you will be a hell of a lot closer to your goal of power than you were before.

"Ready?" asks Yin. "Just remember…not everything is the same as it seems."

You nod, deciding to ponder what Yin had said at a later time.

"_Hikitatsu_ (to become active)," you and Yin yell together.

A bright flash blinds you, and then the white gives way to black. You try to hold on to your consciousness, but to no avail.

**.oOoOoOo.**

"Ohhhhh!"

Your head feels like it got hit with a sack of rocks…very hard rocks. You groan some more, gingerly touching your forehead. The pressure of your fingertips on your skin instantly sends more spikes of pain through your skull.

You slowly sit up. You pull your knees to your chest and let your elbows rest on your knees. Breathing heavily, you try to muster enough strength to stand up. The strength is not coming to you easily.

"I intended to see many things today, but two Uzumaki's becoming one Uzumaki was not one of them," says a voice from behind you.

You muster a little energy and turn around, rotating on your ass. You are not prepared for what you see next. Uchiha Itachi is standing right in front of you.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" you demand to know.

Itachi slowly lowers his hand. You tense, ready for an attack. However, Itachi merely pulls a pocky stick from his pocket. He munches on it slowly, his face expressionless.

"Well, I am doing the same thing here that you are," he finally replies.

"You're here to merge with your other half?" you ask incredulously.

Itachi slowly shakes his head. "No, I am a dimension traveler. My sharingan shows me that you have wisps of chakra around you, chakra that only surrounds dimension travelers."

What? Dimension traveler? Itachi must be off his rocker. You used a time travel seal not some dimension seal, if such a think exists.

"You're wrong Itachi. I traveled back in time."

Itachi grins a humorless grin. "Time travel…really, Uzumaki, really? Do you believe that load of garbage? There is no such thing. I would know. I have tried to bend time and space so that I could gain the power that would make me a god, but even I am not capable of such things."

Saying that you are now confused is a giant understatement.

"I don't understand what you are babbling about, weasel," you say, trying to goad Itachi into saying anything that could potentially help you understand what the hell was going on.

"Trying to anger me, Uzumaki, will not work. I have been through so much, so many lifetimes of pain, that I lost my emotions a long, long time ago. But I understand you are very confused, and thus, as a fellow dimension traveler, I will help you understand."

You perk up. Finally, an answer to the very strange situation you are in.

"Go ahead, explain all of this to me," you say, waving your right hand at your surroundings.

"Have you ever wondered if there were other worlds, other lives, other places, where our souls might find peace?" asks Itachi. "Because I have spent my whole life dreaming of a life that was perfect for me and I started traveling the dimensions to search for my perfect life. A perfect life where I am at peace, where I am the most powerful, where I am a god."

You don't know anything about godhood, but your good old friend Itachi is off his rocker.

Itachi walks closer to you, sitting on a nearby tree stump.

"I first stumbled upon the time travel scroll when I was very young, when Sasuke was only a baby. I am a genius so I understood it quite easily."

Genius! Bah! A word to describe those who have everything handed to them in life. You're not a genius, but you wiped the floor with Itachi in your last 'dimension'.

"I used the scroll to escape, trying to go back in time, but instead I landed in an entirely other dimension. There I learned wondrous things." Itachi shifts around on his seat and then settles down once more. "I found out that there are about 5 to 6 dimensions, and the time travel seal actually takes you to another dimension."

Another dimension? No way, it is a bull and crock story at best.

"You see, the dimensions are very similar, but each one has something different in it. In this one for instance, you are still the Kyuubi container, but, instead of being alone your whole life, Sakura has been there beside you."

Now you decide enough is enough. "Sakura doesn't give a shit about me, there is no way in hell she has anything to do with me," you yell.

Itachi motions for you to be quiet, and for the sake of knowledge, you pipe down.

"She was also orphaned, and in this dimension, her parents betrayed Konoha to save her, so they were executed and no one wanted to associate with Sakura, except you, thus you two bonded at a young age and have lived together ever since. Well, that's enough information for now. I will continue my search for the specific time travel, aka dimension travel, seal in this world. I will give you more knowledge every time I meet you. But for now, keep in mind what I said, and learn to enjoy life."

Itachi gets up and is starting to walk away when you spring up and grab him by the shoulder.

"What?! You can't leave after telling me that much. You dropped your bait, I am hooked, now tell me the rest," you demand. The weasel better tell you more. You are confused enough as is.

"Uzumaki-san, I did not expect to meet you today, I did not expect to meet another dimension traveler today. I have told you enough for now. I will provide more information later. I will make good on my word, after all, I need someone to test my power against. I promise to give you all the information you need, piece by piece."

And with that, the almight Itachi-kun disappears, right out of your grasp! That alone stuns you. You are quite the powerful ninja, yet Itachi breezed by you with no problems. You definitely have to train more.

You shake your head at the turn of events and at the information revealed to you. One thing is for sure, whether or not things are different in this world, or whatever it is, you will get your revenge nonetheless. Sure, you might have to be nice to Sakura, but eventually everyone would pay the price of destroying your childhood.

**.oOoOoOo.**

You open the door and stroll into Tazuna's house. The first thing that happens is Kakashi says, "Yo," and then a pink-haired blur hits you.

You feel like the life is literally fleeing out of your constricted body. Sakura has you wrapped up in a super bear hug.

"Sakura, stop!" you manage to get out.

Sakura immediately drops her arms and steps back, her face shocked. Her eyes are also filled with tears.

"Where were you, I prayed nothing had happened to you. You've been gone all day. I was so worried," says Sakura.

You just square your shoulders and fix your clothing. Your bag, the one that Yin brought, is still on your shoulder, but it was almost knocked askew by Sakura.

Paying no more attention to the pink-haired banshee, you walk upstairs to place your bag down and change clothes.

What you don't expect is that Sakura follows you up. You turn to close the door, and Sakura is already in the room.

She closes the door and then grabs you in another hug. She squeezes and then pulls back her head to lean in for a kiss.

Whoa! Her lips feel really soft, but you do not respond. Surprised and still confused do not even cover a tenth of what you are feeling.

Sakura pulls back and lets you go. "Are you okay," she asks. Then she lowers her head and stares at the ground. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

She looks up quickly and you notice her eyes are tearing up. You are very confused now. Even if what Itachi said was true and she had lived with you for a long time, why would she kiss you?

You will figure it out later, because first you want to convince her you are the same Naruto. You had given away a little bit of your true self by defeating Zabuza earlier, and if you wanted to fit in long enough to exact revenge, you had to act like the regular Naruto of this dimension.

You grab Sakura and hug her. "I fine, I swear, I am perfectly fine. You did nothing wrong," you hastily assure her. Thank god you are such a good actor, as you should be after putting up a front, a mask, your entire life. Your acting skills will save you in the long run.

Sakura sniffs a few times and then digs her head into your chest. "I love you, Naruto."

Freeze! She loves you! Time-out! Time-out! She freaking loves you! The kissing was fine, if a little farfetched, but suddenly you are at love. In your original life, you had learned to hate Sakura, and looking at her made you sick. But this Sakura was hugging you, kissing you, cuddling with you, etc. You are way out of your element.

"Uhh…I love you, too, Sakura," you reply, trying to sound sincere.

You're not really sincere, but that does not matter right now.

You pat her on the back a few times and then push her away. You go to the nearest bed and plop down. You are damn tired and a lot had been accomplished in your day. Sleep was a welcome relief from this confusing new life.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a quick chapter, with a lot of info, but not much actual progress. I just needed for some info to be pushed out of the way in this chapter, but next chapter is where the real stuff starts, like training and stuff. For those of you wondering, Itachi is the ultimate bad guy in this story. The pairings are not final yet. Also I am so pissed off that Itachi died in the manga. What the FUCK is that about. I am so pissed, like uber pissed. Cya next chapter.


End file.
